1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a buckle assembly, and more particularly to a buckle assembly for safety belts of a children seat.
2. Art Background
Some conventional buckle structures are typically utilized for safety belts of an automobile, strollers for children and safety belts of a children seat. In the related prior arts, a buckle assembly usually includes an engagement portion disposed in the shoulder-strap buckles for engaging with the waist-strap buckles, wherein the waist-strap buckles are inserted into the buckle body after being engaged with the shoulder-strap buckles so as to achieve the operation of engagement. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,101 discloses a multi-point buckle assembly including a body, a plurality of side openings, a plurality of channels, a release button and a plurality of side tongues. Besides, US Publication No. 2005-0125970-A1 discloses the above-mentioned type of buckle assembly. However, a buckle assembly according to an embodiment of the present invention is provided such that the waist-strap buckles are inserted into the buckle body through the shoulder-strap buckles, and the shoulder-strap buckles are incapable of departing from the buckle assembly freely by engaging the release button with the waist-strap buckles, and the waist-straps are removed from the buckle body together with the shoulder-strap buckles when the release button is actuated.
In general, the above-mentioned prior art has some problems and shortcomings on its operation and reliability, and besides, the conventional buckle assembly is usually expensive, and hard in manufacture and combination. In order to overcome the problems described above, a buckle assembly according to an embodiment of the present invention is provided such that the buckle assembly includes the purposes and functions of simple structure, low cost, easy operation, and firm engagement, in addition to the basic functions of connecting and securing the safety belts.